In an electrolyser disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of unit cells each obtained by sequentially connecting a gasket, an electrode, a gasket, a diaphragm fixing ring, a diaphragm, and a self frame is disposed, and a negative electrode and a positive electrode are provided at both ends thereof.